Libro prestado
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Kaneki jamás hubiera conocido a Rize...? (One-shot TouKen) (What If?) Semi-AU. Canon divergence.


**Disclaimer: Ni Kaneki ni Touka me pertenecen (porque de ser así ya estarían casados y siendo felices por ahí jaja) pero no, son propiedad del gran Sui Ishida.**

**Advertencias: Esto es un "What If" (Que pasaría si…) ligeramente inspirado en el primer capítulo -volumen 1- Del manga de Tokyo Ghoul.**

_Letras cursivas: Pensamientos de Touka._

* * *

**Libro prestado**

**.**

**.**

Aquel día habíamos tenido mucha clientela y por eso mismo me sentí aliviada cuando al fin fui capaz de colocar el letrero de "Cerrado" en la puerta principal de Anteiku. Ahora sólo quedaba hacer algo de limpieza, como bien se acostumbraba.

—¿Qué día no? —Exclamó Irimi-san. Colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho, palmeándolo ligeramente.

Suspiré y le dediqué una media sonrisa.

—Bastante, tuvimos muchos clientes humanos el día de hoy…—murmuré mientras tomaba una escoba.

—Oh cierto, Touka. Noté que hiciste nuevos amigos ¿No es así?

—¿Huh? ¿Amigos? ¿De qué hablas? —Inquirí, entornando ligeramente los ojos.

—Si… la mesa de ese par de chicos —me contestó con tranquilidad.

Esa pregunta me dislocó por completo, al punto de no poder evitar el hecho de que la sangre se había comenzado a almacenar en mis mejillas hasta volverlas de un evidente y vergonzoso tono rojizo. Ah, de eso estaba hablando…

—Mírate, te has puesto completamente roja —soltó Irimi-san, quien parecida complacida ante mi reacción.

—No… no es así, quiero decir, no… no fue así…—titubeé en un débil y vano intento de defenderme.

Y tal como me temía, Irimi-san seguía viéndome con completa diversión, incluso sus ojos brillaban.

—Anda, cuéntame que paso. Cuando me fui parece que ocurrió algo realmente interesante —pidió entonces, cortésmente.

Tragué saliva justo antes de soltar un suspiro.

—No fue la gran cosa.

—Aun así quiero saber—insistió nuevamente con amabilidad.

Rodeé los ojos por unos segundos, agachando levemente mi cabeza.

—Rayos…—dije, colocándome mi mano derecha sobre mi frente y volviendo a suspirar. —De acuerdo, te lo contare.

Irimi-san sólo me sonrió para que al momento siguiente se sentara en una de las sillas que había cerca de ella, mirándome con total atención.

—Adelante, te escucho. —me indicó con sutileza.

Chasqueé la lengua, sentándome en una silla también y apoyando mi barbilla en mi mano derecha.

—Pues…

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Disculpa! ¡Camarera! ¡Disculpa! —Me gritó una voz que parecía pertenecerle a un chico.

Y digo parecía porque en aquellos instantes había mucha gente abarrotada en las mesas que rondaban por toda la cafetería, todas hablando a la vez, formando así un considerable ruido provocado por murmullos; Murmullos que recorrían de extremo a extremo el no tan pequeño local. Jamás había visto que Anteiku se saturara tanto de gente como en esos momentos. Conforme unos cuantos clientes al fin se retiraban, a los pocos minutos entraban nuevos.

Suspiré mientras sacaba por enésima vez mi libreta de órdenes junto a mi pluma. Buscando al cliente que me había llamado, comenzándome a desesperar porque no encontraba al susodicho.

Para mí pronto alivio, el chico alzó su mano para que pudiera notarlo —sintiéndome agradecida por ello en parte—con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Me acerqué rápidamente y le propiné una cálida sonrisa. Dándole la típica bienvenida que se le debe de dar a los clientes.

—Si gracias, yo quiero un capuchino— me contestó osadamente el chico. Sonriéndome ampliamente.

Fue entonces cuando noté que no estaba sólo. Otro chico venía con Él, pero a diferencia de su energético acompañante, parecía más tímido, pues tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y ni siquiera había levantado la vista en cuanto me había acercado. Sólo fui capaz de notar lo intenso que era el tono negro de su cabello.

—¡Ah claro y para mi amigo...!

—Está bien así, yo no... Yo no quiero nada... —contestó el contrario, rápidamente y en voz algo baja.

La timidez de ese chico me abrumó ligeramente, preguntándome porque no había volteado a verme para hacerme saber que no quería nada.

_Vaya que los humanos a veces se parecen mucho a nosotros_, pensé a la brevedad.

—De acuerdo — contesté velozmente, preparándome para irme a la barra y posteriormente preparar el café.

—Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó de repente el chico energético, sonriéndome de nuevo y con cierta diversión en su tono de voz.

Parpadeé rápidamente, sintiéndome repentinamente incómoda por la manera tan extraña en la que sus notorios ojos cafés me miraban. Logrando que me sonrojara de vergüenza.

—Soy...Touka Kirishima—contesté, colocando la libreta al nivel de mi boca, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo.

Entonces, el chico se inclinó, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—¡Touka-san! —dijo, golpeando la mesa con sus manos al momento de apoyarlas sobre esta, levantándose de su asiento—. ¡¿Tienes novio?!

Mis oídos no dieron crédito a lo que me había preguntado. Lo peor del caso es que no sabía que decir.

—¡Hide! —Intervino entonces el otro chico. Levantándose también de su asiento, reprendiendo a ese chico, a Hide.

A costa de mi vergüenza sólo pude seguir escondiéndome detrás de mí libreta, limitándome a contestar:

—No... No tengo...

Dando así media vuelta, caminando rápidamente lejos de ese par de chicos. Sintiéndome totalmente acalorada. Detrás de mí, pude escuchar con claridad las sonoras risas de quién seguramente era Hide.

Koma se sobresaltó apenas había llegado a la barra, tendiéndole bruscamente la hoja que contenía la orden de aquella mesa.

—¿Touka-chan? ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto roja —exclamó, enarcando ligeramente las cejas conforme tomaba el trozo de papel.

—¿Huh? —Farfullé, llevándome una mano a mi mejilla, notando lo caliente que estaba.

_Oh mierda._

—Nada, no es nada. Me estoy sofocando por tanta gente —mentí, fingiendo malagana. Girándome para seguir atendiendo a la continua masa de clientes que seguía entrando a la cafetería. Tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

No obstante, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuché el notorio elevamiento de voz de ese chico llamado Hide. Levantándose de su asiento, estirando los brazos y diciéndole algo en el oído del muchacho tímido. Quién se sonrojó ligeramente, casi al mismo tiempo en el que Hide había volteado a verme de nuevo y por si fuera poco sin ninguna disimulación, por el contrario, fue con total descaro.

Me sobresalté tanto ante la acción de este último que volteé mi rostro casi de inmediato a otro lado, apretando con fuerza la charola vacía que tenía entre mis manos en aquel momento. ¿Qué mierdas hacía mirándome? ¿Por qué el otro chico se había sonrojado?

—¡Buena suerte chico ilusionado! —Gritaron entonces, y nuevamente había sido Hide.

Miré de reojo como ya se encontraba con una mano en la perilla de la puerta, parecía que iba a retirarse. Lo que me pareció extraño fue que el otro chico no estaba con Él. Su otra mano la agitaba en señal de despedida.

_Ah, claro. El otro chico se ha quedado._

Ladeé un poco la cabeza, soltando otro suspiro. Dirigiendo sin intención alguna mi mirada hacía la mesa donde estaba el chico, el amigo de Hide seguramente. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que lo encontré leyendo un libro.

—¡Touka! ¡Ven aquí! —Intercedió Irimi-san de repente, quién se encontraba cerca de las mesas cercanas a la puerta principal. Haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me acercara.

Puse los ojos en blanco, arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole a medias conforme me acercaba a Ella.

—Touka, voy a salir. Encárgate de los clientes ¿sí? De todas formas, creo que ahorita ya está un poco más calmado. —dijo ella en voz baja.

La miré algo incrédula, sin embargo acepté.

—De acuerdo, no demores por favor —me limité a contestarle.

Irimi-san me sonrió en respuesta. Segundos después desapareció detrás de la puerta.

_Genial, de puta madre, ahora yo sola me encargaré de la clientela_.

Pero no me quedaba nada más que resignarme, aunque debía admitir que tal y como me había dicho, los clientes restantes parecían más calmados y conformes con lo que ya había en sus mesas. Comencé a caminar por las mesas cerciorándome de ello.

—Disculpa…—murmuró entonces una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré lentamente, sólo para encontrarme con el amigo de Hide, levantando la mirada sutilmente hacía mí. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí ligeramente desorientada ante ello.

—Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Quieres algo? —Pregunté amablemente.

El chico abrió los ojos y la boca, cerrando esta última casi al instante, desviando su mirada de la mía. Ocultando nuevamente su rostro.

_Este chico…_

—Un café, por favor— contestó al fin, aún con su retraído tono.

—Claro, enseguida.

Y salí disparada a la barra. Sólo que esta vez fue con mayor calma.

.

.

—Aquí tienes—murmuré, colocando la taza de café justo enfrente de su libro. Notando que se había sobresaltado cuando yo había aparecido.

—Gra- gracias…

—Claro, si necesitas algo más me avisas ¿De acuerdo? —Le hice saber. Girando sobre mi misma para apartarme.

—Este… espera ¡Por favor! —Soltó de repente, elevando un poco la voz.

Me volví para mirarlo, parpadeando lentamente mis ojos un par de veces, totalmente confundida. Fue entonces cuando lo vi directamente a los ojos y me di un poco de tiempo para apreciar su apariencia. Sus ojos eran de un peculiar tono gris, su cabello era de un intenso negro azabache y portaba ropa bastante casual. Un suéter azul marino, dejando asomar por su cuello en forma de "v" una camisa blanca, por lo demás era simplemente un par de pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.

—¿Sí? —Inquirí sin ocultar mi asombro.

—Quería disculparme…

—¿Disculparte?

—Por lo de hace rato, con mi amigo… el suele ser así. Por eso quería… pedirte disculpas. —contestó, llevándose una mano sobre el pómulo de su mejilla derecha, rascándola nerviosamente.

Sin poder evitarlo sentí como volví a sonrojarme de nuevo nada más de recordar aquello tan vergonzoso y me cubrí casi al instante una de mis mejillas con una mano.

—No te preocupes, no estoy molesta o algo parecido—contesté casi de inmediato.

Volvió a posar su mirada en mí y sonrió un poco. Aunque supuse igual era de nerviosismo. Fue una sonrisa bastante _extraña_, aunque seguía siendo tímida. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ello, aquella sonrisa me había provocado un sonrojo aún más profundo. Desequilibrándome casi al instante. ¿Qué mierdas había pasado? Podía jurar que estaba escuchando un _pum, pum _emerger de mi pecho.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a…—comencé a decir.

—¿Eres Touka-chan? ¿Verdad? Per-perdona que este sonando algo molesto… es solo que… —titubeó, colocando ambas de sus manos sobre el libro, una sobre la otra.

—No, para nada. No te preocupes, ¿Te gusta leer no? —Le dije, acercándome nuevamente a su mesa y señalando su libro con la mano.

—Eh, sí, me gusta mucho leer—murmuró sobresaltado, apartando sus manos del libro, como si no quisiera obstruir mí vista de la portada de este.

_Hay algo en este chico…_

—¿Te importa si me siento? —Exclamé de repente.

Se tensó en su asiento, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza, mientras daba sorbos enormes a su café.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Pregunté una vez que me encontraba sentada frente a Él.

Finalmente volvimos a cruzar miradas, pero fueron por breves instantes. Pasó de mis ojos al libro, volviendo a asentir, empujando el libro hacía mí, tomando más sorbos constantes a su taza de café. Logrando que volviera a desconcertarme por lo demasiado tímido que era. Me parecía difícil de creer.

Acaricié suavemente el lomo del libro, girándolo para ver el título que rezaba en letras negras y brillantes "El huevo de la cabra negra". Este se contrastaba perfectamente, gracias al fondo blanco de la propia portada.

Yo jamás había sido alguien de leer libros, por lo que no podía estar segura de sí era una buena portada o no, ni mucho menos objetar si era un libro interesante. Sin embargo, el estilo propio de este me llamó un poco la atención.

—Debe ser un libro muy interesante ¿No? —Dije de repente, soltando una risita nerviosa.

—Lo es, lo es bastante— me comunicó en un tono más animado, algo que me hizo alzar la vista. Sólo para encontrarlo con las manos apretadas y empuñadas contra su pecho. Nuevamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Yo no leo muchos libros, pero… el título atrae bastante—confesé con sinceridad, colocando el libro nuevamente sobre la mesa.

—Oh, ya veo. A mí sí me gusta mucho leer, en realidad, ese libro es de mi autor favorito—exclamó más animado.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu autor favorito? —Inquirí casi al instante.

Sus ojos grises parecían brillar con intensidad en cuanto le había formulado aquella pregunta y de repente ya no se veía tan tímido.

—Sen, Sen Takatsuki —masculló, sonriendo de lado. Logrando nuevamente que me volviera a sonrojar y sonreírle de vuelta.

De acuerdo, ese chico tenía algo extraño a su alrededor que a mí me alteraba en exceso. Me sorprendía que no fuera algún tipo creído o un tipo ruidoso como su amigo. Parecía más calmado y más amable. No era común ver a un chico así.

—Bueno, creo que te dejaré leer y tomar tu café a gusto ¿De acuerdo? —Dije, levantándome de la mesa.

—Ah, sí claro. Aunque yo realmente ya he terminado de leer el libro y sólo estaba releyendo un poco… por lo que, bueno…—Volvió a decir, casi en un susurro apenas audible. — ¿Te gustaría leerlo?

_¿Qué demonios…?_

—¿Leerlo? —Farfullé sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Sí, yo no tengo problema si te lo presto, podría volver después para que me lo devuelvas…—y volvió a rascarse una de sus sienes, sonrojándose.

_¿Prestármelo?_

—Bueno, yo…

_¿Devolvérselo después?_

—¡Touka-chan! ¿Podrías venir aquí un momento? —Exclamó de repente Koma, quién me miraba fijamente desde detrás de la barra principal.

—¡Si, ya voy! —Contesté rápidamente justo antes de volver a enfocar mi atención a ese chico, percatándome de que ya se había levantado de la mesa, dejando los respectivos yenes en el centro, junto al azucarero.

—Eh… oye… —Murmuré, acercándome nuevamente hacía Él.

_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota? ¿Por qué no vas a ver lo que quiere Koma?_

—¡Ah! Ya dejé la cuenta sobre la mesa…

—Ya lo note. Me refería más bien a que si me gustaría leer ese libro —contesté sintiéndome nuevamente sofocada.

Él chico abrió los ojos como plato, ahora el sorprendido era Él.

—¿De verdad? — Exclamó alzando la voz.

Asentí la cabeza levemente como respuesta, extendiendo mi mano derecha para que pudiera darme el libro. Él por su parte, pareció dudar por unos instantes, sin embargo, terminó accediendo.

—Muy bien, gracias por venir—dije nuevamente en mi típico tono de camarera afable con sus clientes.

Lo que me sorprendió fue la emoción que vi en sus peculiares orbes grisáceos cuando me había tendido el libro. Además, no estaba por demás mencionar el ligero cosquilleo que había sentido cuando sentí su mano rozarse con la mía.

.

.

.

* * *

—No hay duda alguna de que le gustas a ese chico, Touka-chan. —dijo Irimi-san tranquilamente, apoyando su mentón en ambas de sus manos.

Su expresión facial dejaba ver lo divertida que parecía después de mi anécdota.

—Sabía que dirías eso, —la acusé algo molesta—. Pero no es así para nada, dudo mucho que un chico como Él se interesaría por alguien como yo. Además, parece más del tipo que aprecia los libros, le ha de gustar ese tipo de chicas aficionadas a la lectura. Así que no me vengas con esas tonterías de que le gusto. —Declaré completamente indignada a su propuesta.

Entornó los ojos mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza, como si estuviera conteniendo una risa. O mejor dicho, estaba conteniendo una risa.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —farfullé con fastidio.

Terminó por ensanchar ligeramente su boca, dejando escapar unas cuantas risitas.

—Piensa lo que quieras entonces, pero aún los chicos tímidos dejan ver cuando están tan interesados por una chica. —Soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y? De todas formas, no quiero relacionarme con un humano…

—¿Entonces por qué le aceptaste lo del libro? Conociéndote, si no te interesara le hubieras rechazado la propuesta ¿No es así?

Casi pegué un brinco de sorpresa en mi silla cuando me preguntó eso.

—¿Eh? No se trata de eso... el tipo se veía sensible, sólo fui amable. —contesté tajante.

—Si tú lo dices… — era evidente que no me creía en lo absoluto.

Suspiré, no tenía ánimos, mucho menos fuerzas para seguir negándolo hasta el punto de romper a discutir.

—Como sea, también es por el hecho de conseguir clientes frecuentes. ¿No lo ves de esa forma? —Escudriñé casualmente, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Claro, claro. —contestó como si nada, levantándose de su silla y colocando una mano en su cintura. — Bueno, basta de charlas. Creo que mejor continuamos con la limpieza ¿Te parece? —Decretó con sutileza, extendiendo su mano para que yo le tendiera la escoba.

Accedí sin protestar y me dirigí a la barra principal, remangándome las mangas de mi blusa y abriendo la llave del fregadero conforme mis pensamientos volvían a divagar al chico del libro.

¿Yo gustarle a un tipo así? ¿Era eso posible? A mi jamás me había atraído ese tema de las relaciones y por si fuera poco ¡Era un humano! ¿Por qué habría yo de relacionarme con un humano? Ya tenía suficiente con Yoriko…

—Touka. No te tortures a ti misma pensando que no deberías de relacionarte con Él. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo ves como una posibilidad de tener un amigo nuevo?

La taza que me encontraba limpiando en esos momentos cayó ruidosamente sobre el agua. ¿Acababa de decirme lo que creía que me había dicho?

—¿Amigo nuevo? Eso no tiene sentido. — contesté defensivamente.

—¿Tu lo crees? Tú misma me has dicho que es un chico diferente. Pero no me has dicho en ningún momento que te desagrade. ¿No?

Cerré la llave del fregadero de golpe, mirando por unos instantes el reflejo de mi escarlata rostro. —Maldiciéndome a mí misma por ello— sin embargo, no dije nada más. Parecía tener razón. El chico era tímido pero, al parecer no me molestaba ni un poco. Irónicamente el que no me molestara me hacía sentir molesta.

_Vaya situación…_

—El huevo de la cabra negra—. Murmuró Irimi-san. Había pillado el libro que había colocado justo debajo de la barra. —Debo admitir que este chico tiene una manera algo tierna de coquetear. Queriéndote inducir al hábito de la lectura.

—Sí, claro, lo que digas—me limité a decir, terminando de apilar las tazas limpias en el lavavajillas. —Yo ya terminé, ¿Quieres qué te ayude o ya me puedo retirar? —Solté, pasando por alto lo último que había dicho a propósito.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de lo que falta. Te lo debo por dejarte todos los clientes hace rato.

—De acuerdo, entonces yo me retiro—anuncié mientras me secaba las manos con una toalla.

Me apresuré a secar los rastros de agua que habían quedado en el fregadero para finalmente salir por la puerta trasera de Anteiku, la cual conectaba a mi apartamento.

—Touka, hay algo que no me has dicho. —dijo de repente, deteniéndome justo cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté sin tener una pizca de idea de lo que se refería.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Dijo Ella, enarcando una ceja y tendiendo el libro hacia el frente para que yo lo tomara.

—¿Su nombre? —parpadeé aturdida, aprisionando el libro entre mis manos. Sintiendo nuevamente como si quisiera sonrojarme, lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque. —¿Por qué quieres saber? No es algo importante…

—Pero yo quiero saber. —contestó calmadamente.

_Maldita sea. ¿Por qué el corazón está latiéndome tan rápido?_

—Dijo que se llamaba _Ken_… Ken Kaneki. —susurré en voz baja. Ocultando mi rostro con el libro.

—¿Touka? ¿Estás bien? —Exclamó Irimi-san, haciendo ese típico tono fraternal de madre que de vez en cuando le daba por brindarme.

_¿Me veo como si estuviera bien?_

—Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana —le contesté rápidamente, corriendo a toda velocidad por la puerta trasera. Agradeciendo que el libro pudiera ocultar el tan obvio bochorno de mi cara.

Ken Kaneki… ¿Por qué mierdas me había puesto así con tan sólo mencionar su nombre?

—Tengo una mala sensación acerca de esto…—Susurré para mí misma. Apretando mi dedo pulgar sobre el lomo del libro.

Y siendo sincera, hasta ese momento, no sabía que tan ciertas eran mis palabras.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Lo sé, no estuvo tan bueno y está algo raro :c Pero fue una simple premisa que me formulé del cómo sería su primer encuentro de nunca haber aparecido Rize, entre otros detalles. Y más o menos esto me imaginé. He de admitir que me gustaría trabajar con esta idea en algún futuro, por ahora lo quiero dejar como un one-shot. Espero les haya gustado. Las quejas, sugerencias, etcétera… Háganmelo saber en los reviews, siempre son recibidas c:**


End file.
